gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Who's Still Standing?
Who's Still Standing? was the American version of the Israeli game show called Lauf al Hamiliyon (Fly on the Million in English translation) where the GSN game show Russian Roulette meets the Toss-Up Round from Wheel of Fortune. One player (the "Hero") attempted to defeat 10 competitors ("Strangers") in a series of trivia showdowns and win $1 million. Premise The Hero stands at center stage, with the 10 Strangers standing around the perimeter and facing in toward him/her. Like on Russian Roulette, each participant stands on a trapdoor. The Hero must challenge one Stranger at a time. Bailey asks alternating questions, starting with the Stranger, with a series of partially filled-in blanks showing the words in the correct answer (similar to puzzles on Wheel of Fortune). The participant has 20 seconds to give the correct answer, starting from the moment Ben begins to ask the question. The answer must be given as spelled out in the puzzle (although slight variations in pronunciations are allowed). Multiple guesses are allowed, as long as the correct answer is given before time runs out (even if it is given unintentionally while thinking out loud). The Hero is given two passes at the start of the game. Passing a question forces the Stranger to answer it, with a fresh 20-second countdown. Strangers may not pass; they must answer every question put to them. Missing a question ends the challenge, and the trapdoor under that person's feet opens to drop him/her through the stage and eliminate him/her from the game with no winnings. If the Hero drops, the Stranger who defeated him/her wins $10,000. If the Stranger drops, the Hero wins an amount of money that is revealed on a screen at the Stranger's position once the challenge is over. The values for defeating each stranger are $1,000, $3,000, $10,000, $15,000, and $20,000. The value of each Stranger is based on the difficulty that the Hero is expected to face in defeating him/her. Every second round is a "Specialty Round," in which all the questions and answers have to do with one particular theme or word. Once the Hero has dropped five Strangers, Ben offers him/her a chance to leave the game with all money won to that point, or stay in and try to win more. If the Hero decides to stay in, he/she receives one more pass and will have another chance to leave after each new Stranger dropped. The final three rounds increase the Hero's winnings as follows: In addition, the money awarded to a Stranger for dropping the Hero in these rounds increases: If a game ends early, the remaining Strangers play a round among themselves. Ben asks a question to each one in turn, with 10 seconds on the clock instead of 20. Each correct answer adds $1,000 (later $2,000) to a jackpot, while a wrong answer drops the Stranger with no winnings. The last one left standing wins the entire jackpot. There have been episodes where the entirety of the program consists of the Hero's head-to-head rounds against the Strangers, with the Hero leaving near the end of the program with Strangers remaining on their trapdoors. For such situations, a Speed Round is still played with the remaining Strangers, but the video is posted on the show's official Web site after such episodes air. Photos NUP_145074_0018.jpg NUP_145073_0089.jpg NUP_145070_0104.jpg NUP_145070_0360.jpg NUP_145070_0100.jpg 111220_TV_whosStillStanding.jpg.CROP.rectangle3-large.jpg Whos Still Standing (2011) 1.jpg Whos Still Standing (2011) 2.jpg whos_still_standing_still_a_h.jpg whos-still-standing-05.jpg International Versions Countries that previously had their own versions of Who's Still Standing? includes: *Arab World *Belgium (both Dutch and French language versions only) *Brazil *China *France *Germany *Greece *Hungary *India *Israel (country that originated the program as Lauf al Hamiliyon) *Italy *Panama *Spain *Thailand *Turkey *U.S.A (Spanish) *U *Vietnam Similar Show Russian Roulette - Similar show that aired on GSN from 2002-2003 Trivia On May 13, 2012, it was announced that the show will not be renewed for a second season due to high production costs, despite having respectable ratings. Inventor Based on the Israeli game show Lauf au Hamiliyon (לעוף על המיליון) Fly on the Million by Lisa Shiloach-Uzrad and Amit Stretiner Rating Links Official Site (1) Official Site (2) Who Still Standing @ Game Show Garbage [http://www.armozaformats.com/formats/game_shows/still_standing# Still Standing by Armoza formats] [http://www.armozaformats.com/images/brochures/stillstandingsalesbrochure_5.pdf Still Standing Brochure] Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Big Prize Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Israeli Formats Category:NBC Universal Television Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2011 premieres Category:2012 endings